metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Campbell
|weight = 77 kg (1999) |affiliations = * United States Marine Corps * United States Army ** Green Berets ** Delta Force ** FOXHOUND * United Nations Security Council ** PMC Oversight and Inspection Committee |occupation = * Special forces commander * Military adviser |family = * Matt Campbell (brother) * Matt Campbell's wife (lover) * Meryl Silverburgh (daughter) * Johnny Sasaki (son-in-law) * First wife |games = * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (simulacrum) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots |voiceactor = * Paul Eiding (MGS, MGS2, MGS4) * David Agranov (MPO) |japanactor = * Takeshi Aono (MGS, MGS2, MGS4) * Toshio Furukawa (MPO) }} Roy Campbell was a former U.S. Army colonel in command of special forces group FOXHOUND, who later worked for an advisory body under the UN Security Council to monitor PMC activities. Campbell was a close friend of Solid Snake, and the biological father of Meryl Silverburgh. Biography Early life and career Roy Campbell served in the United States Marine Corps under the 5th Marine Regiment He eventually left the Marines and joined the United States Army's Green Berets. While in the Marines, Campbell worked as a truck driver, but left after he and his younger brother both fell in love with the same woman. He stepped aside for his brother's sake, and used his joining the Green Berets as a convenient excuse, especially since he wanted to continue serving his country.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: This is Campbell. Yep, everything's fine on my end for now. Don't worry about the truck. I learned a thing or two about machinery in Special Forces training. I've been driving beat-up old trucks since back when I was in the Marines. Yeah. I was in the Marines before I joined the Green Berets. Why'd I join the Green Berets? No big reason, really. Let's just say I wanted to rebuild myself from the ground up in an unforgiving environment. It was a woman that finally caused me to sign up. See, I have a younger brother who's a soldier, too. And as fate would have it, we ended up falling in love with the same woman. I stepped aside for my brother's sake, and joining the Green Berets was a convenient excuse. And I wanted to serve my country anyway. Just so we're clear, I stepped aside on my own volition, all right? She didn't dump me, if that's what you're thinking. No, seriously, I'm telling you she didn't dump me! At some point, he heard about the CIA FOX Unit but assumed it was just a rumor.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: This is Campbell. What's on your mind? You want information on the FOX Unit? Ah, I get it. Snake never told you anything about FOX, did he? Well, to be honest, I don't exactly know much about FOX myself. FOX may be Special Forces like my unit, the Green Berets, but they're a whole different ball of wax. The Green Berets are the Special Forces of the U.S. Army. Each Green Beret has his own special skills and techniques. They carry out special missions like hostage rescues and serve as military advisors to local units in zones of conflict. Out of every 100 people that want to become Green Berets, only a few ever make the cut. I don't want to toot my horn, but we are pretty much the creme de la creme of soldiers. FOX, on the other hand, answers to the CIA. I don't know much about the details, but you could say they're a specialized combat unit like the SAS or the Green Berets that also functions as a covert intelligence unit... FOX members supposedly sneak into enemy territory alone and unarmed, and carry out their mission without leaving a trace. No ordinary human being could do stuff like that. That's why I always thought it was just a rumor... until I saw Snake. I'm starting to think maybe the rumors were true. Oh, and they say the members of FOX are all a bunch of weirdos... Whoops. Don't tell Snake I said that, OK? In 1970, Campbell and a squad of Green Berets were dispatched by Fort Bragg to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, Colombia, to investigate a secret Soviet missile base that had been constructed there. However, the rogue FOX unit, which had taken control of the base, anticipated their arrival and ambushed them. Eliminating most of Campbell's squad and taking him prisoner, he was left the sole survivor, though he suffered a broken leg during the skirmish.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). ??? (Roy Campbell): Last year, they began conducting the Strategic Arms Limitation Talks with the goal of limiting each country's number of ballistic missiles. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Meaning no more need to build a new missile base. // ???: Right. But as you can see, they'd already completed part of the facility. We were sent in to investigate what was going on. Before we could do that, they ambushed us. // Snake: "They"? // ???: The FOX Unit. My team was wiped out in the blink of an eye. I fear I'm the only survivor. Campbell initially attempted to escape from his cell by removing screws that sealed off a ventilation cover underneath the bunk, but he was relocated to a different cell before he had the chance to use it. This left Big Boss, the next prisoner, with an easy escape method.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). ??? (Roy Campbell): It's no use. It's shut tight. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): !? // ???: Snake...so that's your name, huh? It's got a nice ring to it. // Snake: Who are you? // ???: I'm just a prisoner, like you. // Snake: An American? How'd an American like you end up a prisoner in a place like this? // ???: It's a long story. But never mind that. Don't you want to get out of here? // Snake: You know a way? // ???: Take a good look under that bed See that duct? The cover comes right off. You can go through it to the next room. // Snake: How'd you know? // ???: 'Cause I'm the one that took the cover off. But as luck would have it, they moved me to another cell right after that, so I never got a chance to use it. If you make it out, will you do a fellow prisoner a favor? // Snake: A favor? // ???: Don't worry. You'll get something out of it, too. // Snake: Deal. I'll give it a shot. The two joined forces to bring down FOX, who were being commanded by Gene. Though he could stand up and move around in a limited manner, Campbell's broken leg left him unable to support Big Boss directly during combat operations, outside of driving a stolen enemy truck. Both decided to recruit former Red Army personnel over to their cause, in order to help prevent FOX from launching a nuclear weapon into the Soviet Union. However, Campbell quickly became diagnosed with malaria and a significant part of the mission concerned locating anti-malarial drugs, so as to save not only him, but to prevent the rest of their fledgling group from falling ill.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Soldier (Jonathan): Big Boss, Campbell's sick. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but his symptoms looks like a form of tropical malaria I've seen before. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What? // Soldier (Jonathan): The first bout has subsided. He's laying down here besides me now. // Snake: Are you positive it's malaria? I know he took preventative drugs... // Soldier (Jonathan): I'm not a medic, so I can't say for sure. But judging by these symptoms... Hey! Don't try to get up! // Roy Campbell: Snake, it's me. I'm in bad shape. Malaria... Who'd have thought? // Snake: Take it easy, Campbell. // Soldier (Jonathan): What do we do now, Big Boss...? // Snake: The preventative drugs don't work. This could be just the beginning... If he's got some tropical disease other than malaria... Then there's no telling whether we might start showing the same symptoms. // Soldier (Jonathan): Good point... // Snake: I got an idea. Keep an eye on him. Give me a minute to consult with my "family doctor" about treatment. // Jonathan: Huh? Family doctor? // Snake: Para-Medic. Let's head for the communications base. // Soldier (Jonathan): R...right. The communications base. Got it. // Campbell: Sorry... to be such a pain in the ass, Snake... // Snake: Save your strength. On the way, we'll keep our eyes out for new recruits.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: We need detailed info on malaria and its treatment methods. And we need to use the satellite communications facility so that this doctor--Para-Medic--can tell us what do... Right? Sneak into the base and make your way to the communications equipment. Take care not to be seen. The symptoms have subsided for now, but there's no telling when I'll have another outbreak. Time is of the essence. I'm counting on you. After FOX's medical chief Elisa provided intel to the resistance, Campbell was initially suspicious, having had previous experience of women "sweet-talking him into getting his ass kicked."Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: ...And be extra alert for any security - we can't rule out the possibility that this is a trap. I can't tell you how many times I've been sweet-talked by a broad into getting my ass kicked... After the discovery of their use of Metal Gear, they attempted to halt the launch. After an initial mission to infiltrate the peninsula's main missile silo resulted in Big Boss's capture at the hands of Cunningham, Campbell briefly assumed command of the resistance group, and carried out operations to locate and rescue Big Boss. The group soon discovered the truth behind FOX's revolt and successfully destroyed their secret weapon, which they had dubbed the Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear, along with its test model, Metal Gear RAXA. Jonathan was later one of the soldiers Big Boss thought about when refusing to go to the heliport and confronting Cunningham within the Missile Silo. Shortly after the end of the mission and his return to the United States, Campbell had to spend a long period of time in the hospital, including having to endure an annoying nurse. Campbell would later feel nostalgia towards his future subordinate Solid Snake, which was rooted in his past relationship with Big Boss.http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgs4/commentary1.html Delta Force and FOXHOUND Roy Campbell went on to serve in Delta Force.http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mgs_tts/english/chara_campbell.html He would also have an affair with the wife of his brother, Matt Campbell, from which his daughter Meryl would be born in 1987. Matt raised Roy's daughter as his own, but died before he could watch Meryl become a soldier. Roy was unaware that Meryl was actually his daughter, but shared a close relationship with her as an uncle. At some point, Roy got married.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Kojima Productions (2008). During Act 1, Meryl tells Snake that Campbell had "remarried," indicating a previous marriage. The identity of his former wife and the circumstances behind their divorce are not revealed. During the 1990s, Campbell served as Big Boss's vice commander in FOXHOUND, and the superior of Solid Snake. At some point, he discovered that Snake was Big Boss's son.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Solid Snake: I don't have any family. No wait, there was one man who said he was my father... // Naomi Hunter: Where is he? // Snake: Dead. By my own hand. // Roy Campbell: Big Boss. // Naomi: What!? Big Boss!? I had no idea. // Campbell: There was no way you could. It happened in Zanzibar Land six years ago. Only Snake and I know the real truth of what happened there. After Big Boss was exposed as the mastermind behind Outer Heaven, and was subsequently defeated by Snake, Campbell was appointed as commanding officer of FOXHOUND and began revising the unit's methods with his personal touch. He discarded the codename system and adopted the use of high-tech equipment such as radars and spy satellites. By 1999, following Snake's retirement, Campbell was one of the few members of FOXHOUND to recall the unit's days under Big Boss.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual pg 26. He also was awarded various titles during the late 1990s. In December 1999, Campbell enlisted former FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake for Operation Intrude F014, during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. With his supervision, Snake was able to defeat the forces of Zanzibar Land and retrieve the OILIX formula. When Snake encountered Big Boss, Campbell told the former to "put aside his personal feelings" for the man who had once been his CO, as "he's just another madman."Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: Solid Snake! Big Boss is no longer your CO! He's just another madman! Got that? Put aside your personal feelings. Stay focused! Post-Zanzibar Land In 2000, Campbell retired as FOXHOUND commander. Campbell eventually discovered that Meryl was his daughter at least a day before the Shadow Moses Incident, due to Matt's widowed wife informing him as such in a letter to him.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Roy Campbell: Meryl was my daughter.... // Solid Snake: What!? // Campbell: I didn't find out until recently. I got a letter from her mother... my dead brother's wife... I was going to tell her after this operation was over. This exchange is given in the Meryl Dies ending. As Meryl being Campbell's daughter was proven to be canon despite the Meryl Dies ending being non-canon, the article takes the viewpoint of Campbell's statement to Snake in the Meryl Dies ending. In February 2005, Campbell was called back to action by the United States Government when FOXHOUND, now led by Liquid Snake, took over a nuclear disposal facility on Shadow Moses Island, taking several people hostage. Among them was Meryl, who had been deliberately assigned to the facility by the Pentagon on the day of the takeover after having anticipated the revolt, and they used this to coerce Campbell into cooperating. Campbell once again brought Snake out of retirement to neutralize the new FOXHOUND, though the desperation of the situation caused him to send black ops soldiers to his home to capture him, much to Snake's annoyance. Snake reluctantly accepted, and Campbell directed his mission from on board the nearby Ohio-class submarine . During the course of the mission, Campbell was forced to keep many secrets from Snake, including the true purpose of his mission and his injection with the assassination virus FOXDIE by Naomi Hunter, in order to ensure the safety of Meryl and himself.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Richard ignored Campbell's outburst. "Does it matter what I am? It doesn't change the fact that your life, not to mention your precious Meryl's life, is in my hands. Isn't that right?" (Page 177) This time it was Campbell's turn to be silent. I had never suspected that his participation in the mission had been arranged by force. The Colonel was literally fighting for his, and his niece's, life. ... "Do you expect me to betray a friend, keep him in the dark?" Campbell objected furiously. "A friend? Are you referring to Snake?" Richard smiled coolly. "Do you really think he considers you a friend anymore?" He had hit a sore spot; Campbell had no (Page 179) answer. Richard moved in for the kill. "You've already lied to him too many times." "Against my will, under your threats!" Campbell was roaring, but Richard barely seemed to register his anger. "Certainly, but that's not an issue. You were, after all, giving him false information and relaying false orders to him of your own accord. Then there's FOXDIE..." ::--''In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth'' by Nastasha Romanenko This resulted in a strain in Snake's friendship with Campbell, especially after Campbell also promised that he would brief Snake in full as a condition of him accepting the mission. Due to these constraints, Campbell became increasingly angered with the suspicious motives behind the operation, eventually coming to believe that the clandestine group known as the Patriots were behind the events.In the Darkness of Shadow Moses by Nastasha Romanenko. "Nothing has been done through the usual channels, including the way Richard Ames induced Snake and I to cooperate. This mission isn't even official business, is it? So who else can mount such a major operation..." Campbell suddenly broke off, as though struck by something. "Is it possible that -- the Patriots?" Campbell eventually learned from data analyst Mei Ling that a member of their radio support team, Master Miller, was actually an imposter working for the Sons of Big Boss and was stationed within the base. The real Miller had died three days earlier, which Campbell had been unaware of due to his Codec link to him being cut, and thus was unable to warn Snake before he unwittingly activated Metal Gear REX.Metal Gear Solid Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Roy Campbell: Snake, that's not Master Miller! // Master Miller: Campbell, you're too late. // Campbell: Master Miller's body was just discovered at his home. He's been dead for at least three days. I didn't know because my Codec link with Master was cut off. But Mei Ling said his transmission signal was coming from inside the base! After Snake successfully neutralized the threat from Metal Gear, Campbell revealed the truth of the mission to him and tried to call off an air strike directed at the base, but was subsequently placed under arrest by Secretary of Defense Jim Houseman. However, while he was detained, he managed to make contact with President George Sears and inform him of Houseman's actions, resulting in the Secretary being arrested for stepping out of line. After Snake defeated Liquid, Campbell was exonerated of all charges, as blame was laid on Houseman instead. In case the U.S. Government changed its mind, Campbell secured a copy of all the mission data recorded by Mei Ling as an "insurance policy," in order to protect her, himself, and Snake from arrest. Campbell later revealed to Snake and Meryl that he was really the latter's father. In April 2009, a man resembling Roy Campbell served as Raiden's commanding officer during the Big Shell Incident. However, this Colonel was later revealed to be an artificial construct created by the Patriots and generated by GW, the AI system on board Arsenal Gear. Post-Big Shell Sometime after the Big Shell Incident, the real Campbell became concerned for Raiden's well being, having at one point served as his actual commanding officer.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Kojima Productions (2008). Old Snake: What happened between you and Jack Raiden? // Rosemary: After the Big Shell Incident, he became unstable. Memories began to resurface from his childhood, when he fought for Solidus in the Liberian Civil War. And in the midst of all that... The baby we had together... It hadn't even been born yet. Jack slowly stopped coming home. And when he did, he'd be dead drunk, sometimes covered in cuts and bruises. Roy was worried. He was Jack's commanding officer, but Jack just avoided him. I was all alone. And Roy was so kind to me. He's the one who encouraged me to become a counselor. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, but I needed to get over it - to move on with my life. I'm worried about him, of course, but... I'm also afraid of him. However, Raiden avoided him, his resurfaced memories as a child soldier continuing to haunt him, and his frequent disappearances causing his relationship with pregnant girlfriend Rosemary to deteriorate. Fearing for the safety of her and Raiden's son, Rose collaborated with Campbell in devising a plan to shield the child from Patriot eyes, informing Raiden that she had suffered a miscarriage.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Kojima Productions (2008). Rosemary: No! Look. Look at the boy. // Raiden: Cute. Campbell's kid? // Rosemary: No! He's yours. // Raiden: I don't have any kids. // Rosemary: He's your son! // Raiden: You said miscarriage.... // Rosemary: I lied. I had a healthy baby boy. Roy pretended to by my husband... To protect me... And our son. Only until you'd completed your mission. To shield us from Patriot eyes. // Raiden: What? // Rosemary: He didn't even tell Meryl. He sacrificed everything... Even his family... To protect us. With Raiden's subsequent departure, the two broke all ties to him and pretended to marry, freeing Raiden to carry out his activities against the Patriots. Campbell played out his new life to the fullest, not even telling his own daughter Meryl the truth, straining their relationship in the process. He also encouraged Rose to pursue a career in psychological counseling. In 2014, Campbell, now working for an oversight committee in the United Nations responsible for monitoring PMC activities, contacted his old friend Solid Snake, along with his partner Hal Emmerich, after he had discovered the whereabouts of the long missing Liquid Ocelot. Not content with the UN and other governments simply ignoring Liquid's attempt to plunge the world into total war, in effect aiding the economy of the 21st Century, Campbell took the matter into his own hands and hired Snake to perform an assassination. Upon reaching the Middle East, Snake met up with Meryl, Campbell's daughter, who revealed to Snake that Campbell had remarried to Rose and she was no longer speaking with "that womanizing piece of shit." Campbell was visibly upset when Snake divulged his daughter's opinion of him, but Campbell had to keep the secret that his marriage to Rose was a sham up until Raiden was done with his mission in order to protect John. During a break from mission support duties, he attended a UN Swap Meet that dealt with ration tasting, in which America's rations were unanimously voted the worst, which he told Rose "over a hundred times" about and later relayed to Snake, hinting at Rose's poor cooking skills.A Codec conversation to Rosemary during the Guns of the Patriots Incident states this. After the mission's completion, Campbell confronted Meryl in order to make amends with her after years of not speaking to her due to his deceit. He congratulated Meryl on her impending marriage to Johnny Sasaki, but she initially ignored him. Campbell began to walk away before Meryl pulled her Desert Eagle from her holster. He then returned to her, putting himself point-blank near the muzzle, and then pulling it to his own neck. She then released the magazine, forcefully telling him, "You're going to walk me down the aisle." Campbell laughed and told Meryl that finally, they had plenty of time to get to know each other. Campbell remarked how beautiful Meryl looked, making both her and Mei Ling, Meryl's bridesmaid, break down in tears. Campbell was last seen seemingly overhearing Otacon's conversation with Sunny in regards to Snake's whereabouts, and quietly thanked Snake for all he had done for him. Personality and traits During his youth, Roy Campbell was a loyal soldier. He was, however, hesitant in regards to combat. He once asked Naked Snake about whether it was all right to be afraid in battle, although he misinterpreted Snake's answer about how fear when used appropriately will aid a soldier in battle to mean that its all right to have a little cowardice on the battlefield. He also didn't appreciate it when higher-ups within the United States Government hid information from him for political reasons. He also had some fascination with girls, and was willing to give dating advice to his soldiers, although several times, he misinterpreted the soldier's questions regarding aspects of the battlefield for wanting advice on dating. He was shown to be a skilled strategist, having come up with some of the strategies in the resistance, as well as leading it when Snake was captured until he and the other soldiers rescued Snake during the San Hieronymo Incident. Campbell restructured FOXHOUND after he took command, demonstrating his strategic planning abilities by mapping out operations with caution and detail, in contrast to the wild and instinctive strategies of his predecessor, Big Boss. Solid Snake found Campbell to be a poor liar during the Shadow Moses Incident. At the mission briefing, Campbell initially claimed his involvement was due to awaiting action in the military, before admitting that it was actually because Meryl was being held hostage. Indeed, throughout the mission, whenever Campbell attempted to express surprise regarding the FOXDIE virus and Metal Gear REX, Snake often suspected him of knowing more than he was letting on. Campbell, along with Hal Emmerich, was considered to be one of very few people that Snake actually considered to be a friend, something Campbell valued very highly.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Roy Campbell: It's been a long time Snake. // Solid Snake: I should've known you were behind this, Colonel. // Campbell: That's no way to greet an old war buddy Snake. Despite the numerous heated exchanges between Snake and Campbell during the Shadow Moses Incident, which were one sided on the former's part, Snake admitted to Naomi that he still considered Campbell to be one of his friends. This revelation surprised and relieved Campbell.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Naomi Hunter: Friends? // Solid Snake: Roy Campbell... // Roy Campbell: Huh? You're still calling me friend? It was due to this friendship that Campbell was able to get Snake to participate in the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Shadow Moses Incident, and Guns of the Patriots Incident. In the case of the Shadow Moses Incident, Campbell, due to being blackmailed by the Pentagon, was forced to hide important information from Snake concerning the mission despite it being one of the stipulations that Campbell agreed upon in order to get Snake to actually participate in the mission.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Roy Campbell: That's what I trust about you. It's what makes you human. Please Snake. Save my niece Meryl. // Solid Snake: All right, but I have two conditions. // Campbell: Name them. // Snake: One, no more secrets between us. I want complete disclosure at all times and two, I'll only accept orders from you, Colonel. No cutoffs involved okay? This almost caused their friendship to be permanently strained until Snake found out the truth later in the mission.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Roy Campbell: It's okay, Snake... The truth is FOX-HOUND was already the subject of an undercover investigation. Meryl was transferred to this base Moses just before the terrorist attack... as a way of manipulating me. // Solid Snake: Those bastards... // Campbell: I'm sorry. Pentagon forced me to cooperate in exchange for her life. You'd better get out of there, Snake. // Snake: Are you sure? ...It'll be bad for you. // Campbell: Don't worry. It's the least I can do for you after all the lies. // Snake: Colonel... Unconfirmed history Campbell met Master Miller while he was still in the Marines. Soon after he overhauled FOXHOUND's methods, Campbell became very concerned about the direction the unit was headed. He would later step down as the commanding officer of FOXHOUND when operatives were being genetically treated and enhanced.Metal Gear Solid: Official Missions Handbook. Millennium Books, 1998 Behind the scenes Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake first appeared in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. His in-game portrait was modeled after the likeness of actor Richard Crenna, who was best known for portraying Colonel Samuel Trautman in the first three Rambo films. The MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2 spelled his last name as "Kyanbel", although this was changed to "Campbell" in Metal Gear Solid. Later releases of Metal Gear 2 changed the spelling to "Campbell" for consistency. According to the user's manual for Metal Gear 2, Campbell was formerly known by the codename of Chicken Fox.http://gtinter.msxnet.org/Setting.htm However, due to his own statement in Metal Gear Solid that Gray Fox was the only FOXHOUND member to receive the codename "Fox," it is now considered to be non-canonical. The idea of Gray Fox being the exclusive holder of the name was first introduced in Metal Gear Solid, whereas the earlier games only state that he had successfully earned the title.Metal Gear - User Manual pg. 11, Konami Corporation (1987). He Fox has a "FOX" title, the highest honor for FOX-HOUNDER.sic Campbell is assigned the contact frequency of 140.85, which remains consistent throughout the series. This frequency is also given to Major Zero in Metal Gear Solid 3, due to his similar role as mission commander. ''Metal Gear Solid'' If the player manages to quicky enter the elevator from the dock to the heliport at the start of Metal Gear Solid, Campbell will tell Snake "Excellent, Snake! Age hasn't slowed you down one bit!" In the novelization of Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Campbell admitted to Snake that Meryl was his daughter after both Snake and Meryl made it out alive, something he only does in the actual game in the alternate ending where Meryl dies. ''Metal Gear Solid'' audio drama Campbell also had a major role in the non-canon audio drama for Metal Gear Solid, which took place after the main game. In the first part, Campbell has Snake dispatched to rescue Meryl after the latter ended up being caught in a chopper crash with UN Peacekeepers in the Basra Republic. He later ended up captured at the Estaria Republic in the third part, necessitating Snake, Meryl, and Mei Ling to conduct an unofficial rescue mission of Campbell. Campbell's artwork depicted him wearing a trenchcoat similar to that of Big Boss and Liquid Snake. ''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' In the non-canon game Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Campbell got Snake out of retirement, citing that Galuade, the base belonging to the Gindra Liberation Force, was the same place that Snake partook in Operation Intrude N313. Campbell himself was blackmailed by Steve Gardner into participating in the mission with the threat of exposing his involvement in killing off Black Chamber. His reasons for retiring from FOXHOUND were also elaborated in this game, as he, under misinformation from "Anonymous" (a.k.a. Gardner), wiped out Black Chamber with the FOXHOUND unit, under the mistaken belief that they were terrorists, and didn't find out until after the fact. It's also hinted that Campbell's favorite drink is malt that is straight up and neat.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2000). Solid Snake: Didn't expect to see you again. Drink? // Roy Campbell: Got scotch? // Solid Snake: Single malt, straight up and neat - if I remember right. // Roy Campbell: That you do.... Campbell's Codec portrait in Ghost Babel was used later in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty when the Colonel's AI began to malfunction.http://i.imgur.com/07j25.png?1 ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' and Substance The Colonel's likeness appears as an AI construct in the Plant Chapter of Metal Gear Solid 2, although the player and protagonist are initially unaware of this. The real Colonel Campbell makes a reappearance in Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, during two non-canon Snake Tales. In "A Wrongdoing," Campbell acts as Snake's mission operator after Snake is dispatched to the Big Shell to rescue the U.S. President from a hostage takeover that involved Fatman, and that Richard Ames and Jennifer are two people he should make contact with. "Confidential Legacy" has Campbell calling Snake out of retirement after a tanker containing a Metal Gear from Eldera was hijacked by soldiers under Gurlukovich's employ. Campbell explains the reason he's hiring Snake is not only because he wants an ally in his vendetta against Gurlukovich that he had during the Cold War, but also because his niece, Meryl, is also involved in the takeover. After Snake learns that the Metal Gear was significantly older than he thought, and that Meryl was allied with the Gurlukovich Mercenaries for reasons relating to her father Matt Campbell, Campbell explains to Snake that Matt Campbell was involved in a top secret mission during the Cold War in Eldera, run by a pro-American dictator at the time, which involved the military conducting the top-secret project of developing Metal Gear in Eldera. The project ended up terminated around the same time the Cold War ended as well, but Matt ended up going AWOL when the Americans were planning to withdraw. He also explains that Matt was found dead, and that, because of America's withdrawal, the pro-American regime also collapsed and Eldera was plunged into eternal civil war from an uprising of minority groups (an action that was instigated by Spetsnaz groups under Gurlukovich's employ), he suspects Gurlukovich of personally killing Matt, explaining his desire for revenge against Gurlukovich (a suspicion confirmed by Gurlukovich shortly after Snake and Meryl fought each other). In the Meryl Lives ending, he debriefed Snake in the cell that was originally Meryl's cell, telling Snake that the Metal Gear was obsolete and a failure, worth less than scrap metal, and likewise its nukes were nothing more than cheap imitations, and that it was in fact Roy, not Matt, who was Meryl's birthfather, and leaves to tell Meryl the truth (something he also reveals in the similarly non-canon "Otacon" ending of Metal Gear Solid). Snake also realized upon learning this that Meryl's true lineage was the true reason behind Matt accepting the mission to Eldera as well as his being manipulated by Gurlukovich and then killed. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' During the Time Paradox Game Over screen in Metal Gear Solid 3, Campbell's voice can be heard chastizing Snake for killing Ocelot and EVA, as doing so would alter the future of the Metal Gear timeline. Campbell, along with Solid Snake, makes a cameo appearance in the Snake vs. Monkey minigame that is included in earlier releases of Metal Gear Solid 3. The Colonel briefs Snake about his newest mission to catch experimental mechanical monkeys, much to Snake's dismay, who responds angrily that Campbell could have gotten someone else to do the job and frustrated that he had to be brought out during vacation. Campbell then explains that Otacon has connections with the person who is involved with the monkeys and it was Otacon who recommended Snake. According to Campbell's personal data, his hair and eye color was brown, his height was 6 ft. 8/5 in, his weight was 187 Ib, and his blood type was "A." ''Ape Escape 3'' Colonel Campbell appears in the Ape Escape 3 minigame Mesal Gear Solid. In it, Campbell calls the Professor via Codec to ask him to send one of the main protagonists of the series to find Solid Snake, who has gone missing. The Professor tells him that they are unavailable, so he decides to train a monkey (Pipo Snake) instead. Campbell's English voice in Mesal Gear Solid was provided by Michael McColl. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the young Roy Campbell wears camouflage clothes, which are identical to the Tiger Stripe camo in Metal Gear Solid 3. If Snake attempts to contact Campbell a few times during a mission, he will sometimes give Snake hints on how to get a girl (under the guise of giving him advice to control and command his troops). If the player controls a recruit, he also talks about how he and his brother were in love with the same woman (which may be Meryl's mother) but insists that she didn't dump him. Some of his calls also have him misinterpreting the soldiers requesting for advice in regards to getting close to the enemy or being ambushed as asking for advice on dating. Due to Campbell's physical and medical status during the San Hieronymo Takeover, he is the only main character in the original release of Portable Ops that is not playable in the main game. However, players can unlock Campbell in the expansion Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus by completing the Infinity Mission under extreme mode. He comes with an M16A1, and his career is Headhunter, which allows him to detect the enemies abilities. When unlocked, a message will state that Campbell's leg has healed in place of the usual "A new soldier has been recruited" message. Kojima, when doing commentary on both Portable Ops and Metal Gear Solid 4, also admitted that Campbell's first scene in the latter game was intended to mirror his meeting Big Boss in the former game. ''Portable Ops Plus'' Roy Campbell effectively acts as the mission controller for the game. When starting the game, he talks to the player as if the player was newly recruited into FOXHOUND, and sends him on a drill mission, also requesting that the player find recruits all the way. He also briefly references The Boss's beliefs when explaining the need for recruitments.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, Kojima Productions (2007) Roy Campbell: Glad you could make it. The name’s Campbell… Roy Campbell. This is your first time out here, right? This place has seen its fair share of war. I even busted my leg and now I can’t walk straight. But if you need backup, I’m your man. The mission this time is to find some new bodies to pad out our unit. You will be encountering a variety of threats. We have to be prepared for anything. It’s been said that “Today’s ally may soon be tomorrow’s bitter enemy…” But nothing could be further from the truth. We must try to capture the enemy and convince him to join our side. We can turn yesterday’s enemy into today’s ally! So get out there and grab us some new recruits – the stronger, the better! I’m sure you’ll find yourselves getting stronger in the process. Our unit is starting out small… But we’ll grow. We’ll add new people, increase our individual abilities, and make ours the best damn unit this place has ever seen. We’ll start with the easy stuff – give you a chance to learn how to fight and gain experience. Press the X button and choose MISSION from the menu. You’ll only be able to select EASY at first. // (After selecting Easy) // Roy Campbell: Welcome to your first mission. First, we’ll let you practice the controls as we go over the rules. I’ll fill you in on the details later. During the Easy mode, he'll also give some details relating to the basics of the game, including access points and where to find one, as well as supply his radio frequency; how to knock out, steal from, and drag a soldier to a truck (with Campbell also implying that they stole it from the enemy again, and also reacting with some confusion towards the player character's remark that there's an arrow above the truck) as well as general guidelines for special missions in general; midpoint breaks; infiltrating with player characters of the same type as the enemy as well as finding Kerotans, box recruiting, enemy strengths being viewable from FPV via stars (not to be confused with the knock out stars) and withdraw points; knowing the current location of the enemy; and some details about the final mission. Afterwards, he'll briefly explain what happens when soldiers gain titles throughout the mission; the Headhunter ability (because a member of the team joined who possessed Headhunter); recruiting people to the spy, medical and technical units; and will also compliment the player every time they first clear the difficulty levels from normal to extreme. In addition, he'll also report that a new soldier possessing a "Headhunter" ability, an [Snake|older guy who reminds him of [Naked Snake]], and a younger guy wielding a Katana joined the unit after clearing Easy, Normal and Hard mode, respectively. If the player tries to start Extreme, Campbell will also briefly try to talk the player out of it as he doesn't wish for the player to throw their life away, although he relents after he learns that the player wants a challenge, although under the condition that the player withdraw should they face too much difficulty. As noted above, the player can unlock Campbell as a playable character after clearing Extreme for the first time. After completing Extreme mode, he'll briefly express shock that the player actually managed to make it through their mission and survive, and mention that the player was a "credit" to the unit, although he'll also credit himself for helping the player achieve the mission before requesting that he return to the group. He'll also express some brief regret that he wasn't able to show the player the ropes in person due to his broken leg.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, Kojima Productions (2007). Roy Campbell: You’re alive! I never would have thought anybody could finish that battle still standing. You’re a credit to the unit… Each and every one of us is proud to serve alongside you. Of course… You couldn’t have made It this far without my support, right? If only my leg were healed up, I would have been out there – showing you the ropes in person. Anyway, the mission is now complete. You can come back with your head held high. Afterwards, a message will pop up stating that Campbell's leg has healed. He'll still express some shock that the player made it back, although he quickly corrects himself and states they knew he'd do it, although he's glad that they are allies and not enemies.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, Kojima Productions (2007). Roy Campbell: …I… I can’t actually believe it… You actually made it back… I mean, uh… I knew you’d pull it off! I’m just glad we’re on the same side. Hate to imagine what it’d be like to be enemies… I don’t know what else I can say… You can keep honing your abilities, or you can go out and seek more allies. The unit always has room for improvement. When first procuring certain items, such as the Textbook/Handbook and the Fulton, he'll call in via an auxiliary call to explain their functions. In addition, his reaction to finding a prisoner, depending on their appearance, will vary. If the player found a regular enemy as a prisoner or Johnny, Campbell will mention rescuing the prisoner and having him come back to the truck. If the player finds a unique character (e.g., any of the main characters from Portable Ops, plus Raiden and Old Snake), he'll react to their presence as if they had either gone missing/gone AWOL, or had somehow survived a battle that was believed to have gotten them killed. ''Metal Gear Ac!d'' Colonel Campbell is briefly mentioned by Roger McCoy, where he explained that Solid Snake was chosen to partake in the mission on Lobito Island under Campbell's recommendation. However, McCoy later admitted in the game's ending that Campbell was not actually involved in the process, and that they "weren't old friends." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Colonel Campbell is among one of four Metal Gear characters (the others being Mei Ling, Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, and Snake) who appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and gives Solid Snake advice and detailed background regarding his opponents via Codec (a hidden taunt; one of Snake's many secret scenes). If Snake's opponent is Luigi, his AI dopplegänger takes his place and bombards Luigi with verbal insults rather than providing Snake with relevant and needed information. To this, a sudden role reversal occurs, in which Snake yells out for Campbell to "snap out of it" in the Game Over fashion. Also, as Snake tries to give credit to Luigi's efforts in the field of battle, Campbell rambles the phrase "La-li-lu-le-lo!" repeatedly. Campbell also appears in the game's E3 trailer in 2006, contacting Snake's Codec and informing him of an invitation to participate in the upcoming Smash Bros. installment, to which Snake simply replies that he is performing a reconnaissance operation, investigating a battle between Kirby, Link, Pikachu and Mario through his trademark box. If Snake attempts to get information about Falco, although he ends up having to talk to Slippy Toad because the latter hacked into Snake's Codec, it was implied that he was actually intending to call Campbell.The Codec screen, when Snake ends up talking to Slippy, displays the Codec frequency as 140.85, which is Campbell's frequency. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Rosemary tells Snake that Campbell had indeed been Raiden's commanding officer, despite the AI construct's impersonation in Metal Gear Solid 2, suggesting that Campbell briefly rejoined the military for a period of time. Campbell has green eyes in his official Metal Gear Solid artwork, and his younger appearance in Portable Ops. However, in Metal Gear Solid 4, he has blue eyes, as shown during Act 1 when he and Otacon meet Snake aboard the helicopter. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database erroneously states that the CIA had pressured him to command the operation in Shadow Moses in exchange for Meryl's life. It was actually the Pentagon and Richard Ames.http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/87/1 ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' Campbell is referenced in the Déjà Vu Extra Op from Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, his dialogue from Metal Gear Solid imitated and paraphrased by Miller during the end quiz segment. Versus Battle Campbell appears in the Versus Battle on the series official website. :"STRENGTHS: Skilled Special Forces Leader & Strategist WEAKNESSES: Reluctant Combatant, Bad Liar FEATURED FACT: Colonel Campbell is the ex-Delta Force commanding officer of FOXHOUND, father of Meryl Silverburgh, & close friend of Solid Snake FEATURED GAME: METAL GEAR SOLID: THE LEGACY COLLECTION" :-Roy Campbell in Versus Battle. Retirement In the Japanese versions, Takeshi Aono voiced Campbell in most of his appearances while Toshio Furukawa voiced Campbell in Portable Ops. Aono and Furukawa previously worked together for two versions of the same character in the Dragon Ball anime, where the former voiced King Piccolo and the latter voiced his son/reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Hideo Kojima tweeted that Campbell will not be present in any future Metal Gear games out of respect for the late Aono.Hideo Kojima's Twitter account. As 80% of movie depends on the sound, the character's characteristic depends on their voice, I think. I've always created based on that theory. Similar to the Frank Jeager, Ninja character ended when my favorite Mr. Shiozawa passed away, I cannot think of anyone for Campbell except Mr. Aono. Sorry guys. Appearances * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear: Ghost Babel (non-canon) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (impersonated by GW, mentioned and flashbacks; also mentioned via In the Darkness of Shadow Moses) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (Snake Tales; non-canon) * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (voice and Snake vs. Monkey; non-canon) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (voice, Secret Theater and Snake vs. Monkey; non-canon) * Metal Gear Acid (mentioned; non-canon) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus (non-canon) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops (trading card) Gallery File:Mgs-roy-campbell.jpg|Colonel Campbell, circa 2005. File:Mgs2-roy-campbell.jpg|The Colonel AI, modeled after Campbell. Rcampbell.png|Roy Campbell meets up with Snake to hire him in eliminating Liquid Ocelot. MGSCampbellCodec.png|Campbell's Codec portrait in Metal Gear Solid. References de:Roy Campbell Campbell, Roy Category:MG2 Characters Campbell, Roy Category:Radio Drama Characters Category:Snake Tales Characters Category:Metal Gear Acid Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy Category:Americans Category:Parents Category:FOXHOUND